


New Beginnings

by TheDarkestFallingStar (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Depression, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pooka Jack Frost, Pooka!Jack, follows the movie somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was the last, then he stayed in hiding, what happens when the Man in the Moon chooses Jack as a Guardian. Will he show them his true identity or will he stay hidden under his cloak forever? </p><p>Pooka!Jack/Aster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mysterious Ways of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849364) by [WhiteWolfLegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfLegend/pseuds/WhiteWolfLegend). 



**Author Note: So this is inspired by my good friend WhiteWolfLegend, I seriously wish she would update! This IS Pooka!Jack, so help me it will be, there isn’t enough. I will also try and update weekly.**

**Disclaimer: I own not….**

* * *

 

It was dark, not due the sun setting but due to the ash that fell from the sky. Even with the wind I could not bring in light thus being a disadvantage on myself and my warrior brother and sisters. It was almost hopeless, yet I couldn’t stop for without hope there was nothing but darkness and I wouldn’t let the darkness consume me.

“SALIX! SALIX JACK!” My brother Aesculus screams to my left, his scream dying mere seconds later before the familiar rip in the heart song was gone. It took everything within me to not double over as I fought my way through Fearlings of my kin towards him but it was too late, his eyes hollow as his throat was torn out.

“NO!” I snarl my blades and claws slicing through the Fearlings like butter, I was the last of my tribe now, the last of the Winter Pooka’s. These monsters were once my brethren Pooka’s I had trained and trained with, Pooka’s who were family and friends now corrupted.

Soon enough I left my domain, to the barren lands that once was Spring, the beautiful fields and hills of flowers now gone and all was left were the bodies of the Spring clans and fire with more ash and dead Fearlings.

A scream tore through my throat, my ears pressing back against my skull as the agony ripped through me. Sobs tore through my throat before I bound towards the caverns hoping they were safe for now till I could travel.

I ignored the bodies of my kind the best I could while slashing my way through the mass of the Fearlings that had been left. Damn Kozmotis, why had he let free the evils he guarded; why did he let the fear rule him and corrupt him.

With a gasp I tumble forward and down the hidden hole into the caverns, grunting in pain with each tumble before collapsing on the harsh rocky ground that was covered in blood from above. Another grunt escaped my lips as I felt the cocoa wear off and my body shifting and shrinking back into my regular seven foot, two armed form.

“Oh!” I gasp out as I take in my paws and forearms, what once was a brilliant pure white snow now were stained black to mid-forearm with the blood of the Fearlings. There was nothing to remove it, I knew this from the early years of the war. The only part that wasn’t stained black was the fur where my bracers sat and the one white patch where my staff blade rested.

I waited a day for my magic to come back, to be restored enough for me to open a dimension to travel through, with one last look around the caverns of my home world, I grasped my staff and the winds magic essence before I stepped into the darkness letting the pull of time and it’s comforting swirl of lights drag me to wherever it may deem. I had no destination, no hope.

**~~~**

Soon I found myself being thrown from the portal, my body lax as I fell with no control over the outcome until the wind slowed me down some as it broke free from the little gold egg in my leather vest. I hit the ground like rocks tumbling from the cliffs edge crying out in pain as I felt some things crack. I could feel the winds worried brush against my fur but I waved off the concerns, due time my wounds would heal.

“I set you free wind, go and explore this world, merge with it and let it be your new home.” I gasp out as I stumble towards the little nest of rocks near a pond. This world was a baby, new by other planet standards that I had come across yet there were life forms here and there that I could sense.

She swirled around me, her voice whispering that she would always be with me before I stumbled into the hidden alcove that just fit my body and frosting it over in everlasting ice. With a sad sigh I placed my paw against the wall and let the frost patterns make their way across what was already there to form the images of my family, my dam and da, my brothers and sister… my love Enora… my kits… I held back the sob before curling up and clenching my eyes shut.

I Salix Jack of the Frost clan was the only Pooka left, no home to return to. Rubbing my chest I force out the fact I would never find my mate, never have the markings of their clan upon my chest. 

With that last agonizing thought I let sleep overcome me, drifting into a deep slumber where no dreams or nightmares could reach me.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Short yes, this may be drabbleish as I am slightly unfamiliar with the fandom, but tell me how you liked it!**

**TDFS**


	2. Chapter 2

I had woken many times, each time worse than the last to the point I was no longer Salix or even Jack. Jokul many called me, the winter king, the spirit killer. I killed many, eradicating those that harmed the humans of this land, but sometimes I lost control of my light and in those long blackouts my winter too had killed those being that walked the earth.

 

“Jack.” Thor, my brother in arms on some occasions called. His voice boomed across the frozen wasteland that was my home.

 

I turn, the cloak he and Loki made for me with the help of Odin and their mother Frega swirled around me but still hiding my frozen half shifted form. Long ago when I knew of the times Pitch had come, I morphed my body to that of a human. Hid myself away before it turned to ice with the power I had accumulated when I slayed all the dark creatures and their power.

 

“Thor.” I reply, my voice harsh as the winter I make.

 

His eyes dimmed. “Jokul. The rumours are true then. You have taken back the reigns. You need to stop brother, the Earth Mother that has taken her home here will slay you and Asgardian Warriors will have to aid her.” He informs me causing me to laugh. My visible - _human_ \- hand clenching tightly around my staff blade.

 

“Then it seems I must visit Seraphina.” I hum out, my voice a mix of ice and flurries, that of Jack and I. “I would not wish to bring the wrath of my brethren upon me.”

 

Surprise filtered across my old friends face before a smile broke free. “Good old friend. I am pleased, go, and go now!” He chuckled before raising his Mjölnir and disappearing in a flurry of rainbow colours.

 

With a grunt I close my eyes and felt my body vibrate before exploding in diamond dust, seconds later rearranging and joining at the home of Seraphina or now called Mother Nature.

 

“Seraphina.” I call, ducking as a vine whipped towards my head. “I come in peace.” I hiss while twirling and slashing he vine with my blade.

 

“Jokul.” She uttered, her voice flat as her form relaxed into her new state. All the elements dancing and shifting her forms colours.

 

“I come in peace, Thor alerted me to what would become of me if I were to continue my wrath. My light is winning and now I offer my services to you.” I hum, twisting my hand to create an ice throne before draping across it; making sure my form was hidden.

 

I could not trust the woman before me, no matter how much she has changed. She was still indeed the daughter of Pitch and even though I knew of her hatred towards her father I could still see the love she held for him.

 

“And what may that be?” She asks, now curious but wary; good.

 

“With winter of course, I will reduce my rage and death if you allow me to control my element. Of course, you have no choice in the matter child. I am older than you, this home mine before that of yours.” I utter, smirking as her eyes widen at the use of her home worlds language.

 

I morphed my face into that of my human chosen form before pushing back my hood enough to see my darkened face. Her gasp echoing the room as she moved back a few steps, I couldn’t help but chuckle as her fear reached my nose. I had noticed ever since my hands and arms darkened to black that the fear is what I could sense too, fear and where Pitch was at all times. I had also learnt that he and those Fearlings of his knew not of I and it is this caused me to have the advantage if need arises.

 

“Then I accept your deal, I will allow you to control winter and any sprite of winter I shall make. IF you will not kill more humans, humans are to be protected.” She growls out through clenched teeth, her hair flashing to flaming red and blue hues.

“Excellent, then I shall take my leave Seraphina. Good day.” I chuckle before disappearing into the diamond dust once more and to my wintery home at the base of the earth.

 

I tap the butt of my staff to the ground once I had reached the hidden section and jumped down into the hole that appeared to the winter burrow. This was my place to release my magic, my Jokul frost and anger along with being free to be in my true form.

 

I let my cloak drop, revealing my human Pooka form, my eyes locked onto the shiny reflection in the ice. My face human, the fur of my original form starting where humans ears would be before falling back down to my shoulders and neck, my ears that were flat now stood tall and twitching. Though it was the rest of my anatomy that made me cringe when I looked, I still had my sleek yet vigorous build of my Pooka body yet my legs and arms had morphed to semi human. My feet though still paws were shorter, my hands human and black the skin morphing to fur.

 

“AHHH!” I scream before throwing my staff, watching as the blade formed before it dug into the wall. Anger poured through me, causing my burrow to howl as the wind, my good friend wind let loose the blizzard I had created above.

 

I hated my form, I hated Jokul, I hated the fact I could not be in peace of the agony I felt each day and night without my kin and knowing I was the last. I hated the fact I was alone, that I was watched like before.

 

With a sigh I move and grasp my staff before transporting to the cave I had always hibernated in. Only then when the markings of my people surrounded me did I let sleep begin to consume me, not even bothering to care why flecks of gold swirled around me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, pretty much he's had to blend in without giving too much away for the fear of Pitch. I wonder what exactly you all think of at his description.


	3. Chapter 3

A scream tore through my sleep, wrenching me awake from the fields of my home back into the icy cavern I had created. My ears twitched as the sound of scraping and whimpers came from a tinier section near the lake at the back of where I was.

Sniffing the air I sense the fear of a little girl, fear and the scent of blood. Without thinking I wove my way around the rocks I had formed to hide myself from view to the main chamber, stopping in horror at the site of a little girl.

"MAMA!" The girl screams, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks as she looks up into the hole above. I held back a wince before moving forward, unsure if she could see me or not.

I waited silently in the dark unsure, my nose twitching at the smell of blood seeping from the girl's hands and knees. She was hurt and obviously by herself, I could not sense any other… humans… nearby.

"Hello." I whisper softly, trying not to startle the girl while crouching lower to the ground. Her wide brown eyes lock onto me before she sniffled.

"Are... Are you the Easter bunny?" She asks me, I held back a frown and shook my head. Easter Bunny?

"Are you here to help me find my mommy?" she asks tearfully.

Nodding I move forward and pull some cloths from my vests pocket and tying them around her wounds. "I am." I reply, still unsure and shocked. More so shocked that I am helping her or that I felt the need to help her. "What is your name?" I ask her.

"Pip..Pippa." She sniffles while moving forward and curling into my fur. I stiffened slightly, the memories of my kits doing the exact same thing flooding my eyes, my little girl with the eyes of her mother staring up at me with tears as I tended to her wounds.

"Well Pippa, I am Jack. Would you like me to take you back to your mommy?" I ask causing her to nod happily with a wide grin. "Okay, stay here while I go grab my things." I tell her before quickly dashing to my iced room and placing my cloak on and grabbing my staff.

When I got back to Pippa I scooped her up into one arm before pulling the cloak around her and making my way from the cave into the open winter air. I could smell her scent still and followed the trail, turning to the left when I heard panicked cries of her name.

“MAMA!” Pippa cries out as her mother’s voice reached her ears causing me to cringe once more.

A woman came running from a set of shrubs with a male not far behind her stopping when they saw me. I frown confused, not many saw me and yet this whole family did.

“She fell down into my home; I have patched her up as much as I could before coming to find you.” I state formally before placing the little girl on her feet and gently pushing her towards her parents.

“Pippa you frightened us, I told you never to run off.” The woman scolds before turning back to me. “Thank you so much for finding her.”

“Mama Easter Bunny!” She points causing me to sigh; still too young to understand I was no such thing.

“May we offer you something to eat, warm tea perhaps?” The male offers slightly, hesitantly almost.

“That would be mighty nice of you.” I state before pulling back my hood, the feeling confused me but I could trust the people before me. I had shifted of course, my youthful face glowing in the moons light.

“Oh goodness, you’re just a child yourself! Come now.” The woman states firmly as they made their way back to their home. It wasn’t far away, just a few bounds away from the lake and small, but homey, much better than my cave.

“I am Henry, this is my wife Mae or course you know Pippa.” The man states softly, the tension now gone from his body.

“I’m Jack.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didnt turn out how i wanted it... :/


	4. Chapter 4

I followed the family back to a small log cabin, it made me frown, it seemed that in a mild shift of the breeze it would topple over and hurt them, kill them. Again this feeling of worry over them confused me, I had come across many families in my time and none had even tugged or niggled at my emotions before.

“It isn’t much but we cannot afford to have it fixed.” Henry mumbled as he scratched the back of his head in what I assume was discomfort at my critical stare.

I turn my head to him and before I could think the words spilled from my mouth. “I can fix it if you wish, my Da was a carpenter in my old village and I had helped him when I could.”

His face showed shock and I was sure that mine did too at the words. They were true to some extent we Pooka’s were trained in many things and I had learnt carpentry as a side subject in my learnings as I grew up with the Aid of my father.

“That is a nice offer, but we cannot afford to pay you for your work.” He sighs before looking back towards his home where Rae and Pippa sat laughing as they waited for us.

“All I ask for is a warm place to stay and what food you can spare on the days I work.” I reply causing his eyes to light up.

“Then Jack that is something we can offer, come let us tell the girls the good news. Also, I must thank you for bringing my daughter back, where did you find her?” He asks causing me to stammer in step.

“She fell into my home by the lake…” I trail off as he frowned.

“But there is no house by the lake, we are the only one.”  Rae states as she overhears our discussion.

“Mommy, Bunny lives in rocks.” Pippa giggles out causing their eyes to snap to me sharply after turning their attention to her.

Rae opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally speaking. “What?” She blurts out confused.

Clearing my throat I toe the ground, my chest clenching at the worry in their eyes. “I life in the rock formation at the lake, there is a secret cavern and she had fallen into one of the smaller openings.” I reply causing them to gasp in horror.

“I will not let a child sleep in the cold! You can stay with us!” Rae finishes firmly leaving no room for argument causing Henry to laugh and turn to me.

“I guess this means you will need to build yourself a room. We were coming to tell you my love; Jack here had offered his help and work to fix our home.” Henry praises causing his wife to cast me a look of surprise.

“Well then, what a kind boy. Now come, come eat and then we can go and get your things.” She states causing me to shake my head.

“There is no need, I have all my belongings on me.” I reply before looking down. “I ah, I left my village leaving all my memories behind, only having my staff and what was on my back.” I explain, my voice cracking as the memories of my home ripped through my mind shoving at the bars I locked away the darkness in, willing for it to come out.

I held the doors closed, shoving the memories back into their own cage before forcing a smile and told them I was well before following them into their home, glad that they didn’t push. 


End file.
